When Nina Is Falling In Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Nina jatuh cinta pada Tsujiai, dan ia harus berani mengungkapkannya.


Fic UM pertama, sekali ketik langsung jadi, siang-siang yang panas pula.... ngurung diri dikamar buat ngetik....

Ultra Maniac punya Wataru Yoshizumi

Selamat membacaaaa.....

****When Nina Is Falling in Love****

"Ayuuuu…" Nina memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Tapi tanpa Nina sadari, ia menabrak seseorang, yang menyebabkan buku yang ia bawa di tangannya jatuh berantakan ke tanah.

"Oh, gomen nasai." kata Nina sambil memunguti bukunya yang jatuh itu.

"Sini, biar kubantu." kata orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Seketika wajah Nina memerah melihat orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Tsujiai, cowok yang selalu menghiasi angan-angannya belakangan ini, dengan kata lain Nina telah jatuh cinta padanya. Segera ia lari mengejar Ayu, dengan muka yang masih merah serta jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tsujiai menjadi heran.

"Kenapa sih Sakura itu ?" tanya Kaji yang bersama Tsujiai.

"Mana kutahu. Tadi aku hanya membantunya membereskan bukunya yang jatuh, malah dia lari seperti itu." Tsujiai menjawab.

Nina pun akhirnya bisa mengejar Ayu dengan nafas yang tak beraturan..

"Kamu kenapa Nina ?" tanya Ayu heran.

"I…i..ituu…" Nina masih guguip.

Ayu menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, dia ya," senyum Ayu. "Tampaknya kau sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Nina."

"Ssssttt, Ayu, jangan terlalu keras, nanti kalau ada yang dengar, bagaimana ?"

************************************

Pada jam istirahat, Nina dan Ayu berjalan di koridor sekolah, sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ayu, maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku untuk membeli komik terbaru yang dijual terbatas yang barusan kuceritakan tadi, pulang sekolah ini ?" _(tau kan kalau Nina suka sekali komik?)_

"Ummm. Gomen nasai Nina, Okaa-san memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu siang ini."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu kiri Nina. Nina kaget.

"Kau bisa membelinya bersamaku kok" ternyata itu adalah Tsujiai. Nina pun menjadi malu.

"Itu bagus, Nina. Kau bisa pergi bersamanya," senyum Ayu.

"E…em..ba…baiklah, terima kasih, Tsujiai," Nina berkata dengan sekuat tenaga agar wajahnya tidak memerah, namun tetap saja garis-garis merah di pipinya itu tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin membeli komik itu. Kutunggu kau di gerbang sekolah siang nanti ya ?"

"Iya, baik." jawab Nina, seiring berlalunya Tsujiai.

"Wah, Nina, kau akhirnya bisa jalan berdua bareng dia, " goda Ayu. Nina cuma tersenyum kecil.

******************************

Akhirnya, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, jantung Nina pun semakin berdebar-debar, apalagi saat ia melihat sosok Tsujiai sudah berdiri menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Nina berusaha untuk tenang, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tsujiai.

"Tsujiai !" panggil Nina sambil berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Hai, Nina, ayo." ajaknya.

Di sepanjang jalan mereka cuma diam. Maklum, tahu, kan kalau Tsujiai itu pendiam dan Nina terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi karena tidak enak dengan suasana seperti itu, Nina pun mulai angkat bicara.

"U..umm..Tsujiai, terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku." kata Nina. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan, jadi keluarlah kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Ah, biasa saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin membeli komik itu." jawab Tsujiai datar. Nina jadi kehabisan kata-kata lagi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Nina," Tsujiai memulai lagi pembicaraan. "Kamu pernah suka pada seseorang kan ?" Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat pipi Nina menjadi merah lagi.

"Pernah, bahkan sampai saat ini."

"Seandainya, orang itu tidak menyukaimu bagaimana ?"

"Mungkin aku hanya akan menerimanya, sebab kita kan tidak mungkin memaksakan supaya dia juga menyukai kita. Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba Tsujiai bertanya seperti itu ?"

Tsujiai cuma diam, tapi Nina sempat melihat garis merah muda di pipi Tsujiai.

Di toko buku, Nina dengan cepat membeli komik yang ia beli, dan membayarnya. Tapi Tsujiai mencegahnya, dan membayarkan komik itu untuknya, Nina pun untuk ke sekian kalinya tersipu dan merasa sangat senang. Dan mereka segera keluar dari sana.

"Tsujiai, terima kasih, ya, sudah kau menemaniku membelinya, kau membayarkannya pula." Nina tersenyum manis.

"A…ahhh… tidak, anggap saja itu perwujudan dari……"

"Dari apa ?"

"Dari rasa su….eh, maksudku rasa terima kasihku kau juga mau bersamaku membelinya, sebab Kaji tidak bisa menemaniku karena ada latihan siang ini, dan juga karena kita punya hobi yang sama, makanya aku senang." Tsujiai membalas senyumnya Nina. Nina jadi bingung dengan Tsujiai yang tiba-tiba jadi gagap.

*************************

"Tahu tidak Ayu, kemarin Tsujiai berkata seperti ini,," Nina mengulang kata-kata Tsujiai kemarin, karena saking senangnya, di saat akan masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Wah, Nina, jangan-jangan dia juga sedang suka sama seorang wanita, dan mungkin saja itu kamu, Nina."

"Ha…ha…maunya sih seperti itu, Ayu, tapi…." Nina jadi terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tsujiai sedang berjalan bersama Aiko, teman sekelasnya, yang baru pindah 3 hari yang lalu, sambil bercanda dan tersenyum.

"Ayu……." kata Nina, matanya jadi tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, Nina……itu kan Aiko, yang baru pindah ke kelas kita beberapa hari yang lalu ?"

"Jangan-jangan, cewek yang disukainya itu adalah Aiko ?"

"Sudahlah Nina, jangan menangis disini, nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana, kau bisa malu !"

Nina cepat-cepat menyeka bulir air mata yang hampir jatuh itu.

*************************

"Kamu kenapa Nina, tidak sehat ya ?" tanya Ayu di waktu makan siang. Wajah Nina nampak begitu murung.

"Ah, tidak kok Ayu !" katanya sambil tersenyum ceria, yang nampak seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun segera berjalan keluar setelah selesai makan.

"Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi ya ?"

"Ah, bukan……" katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong, Nina, aku sahabatmu."

"Yah, begitulah, mungkin yang disukainya itu memang Aiko." jawab Nina tertunduk.

"Hai, Nina, maukah kau menemaniku lagi membeli hadiah untuk adikku ?" kata Tsujiai tiba-tiba yang membuat Nina (lagi-lagi) kaget.

Nina terdiam sesaat. "Tampaknya tidak bisa, Tsujiai, badanku rasanya kurang sehat."

"Kau sakit Nina ?" tanya Tsujiai sambil memegang dahi Nina. Wajah Nina jadi sangat merah. "Apa kau demam ? Wajahmu merah seperti itu ?"

"Uh, tidak." jawab Nina sambil lari menjauh.

"Tampaknya ia memang kurang sehat, Tsujiai, sebaiknya kau pergi saja sendiri." sambil lari Ayu berkata dan mengejar Nina.

"Kamu kenapa Nina ? Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamanya lagi ? Bukankah dengan itu kamu bisa bertanya banyak tentangnya dan Aiko ?"

"Jangan Ayu, itu bisa membuatku sedih, jadi sebaiknya aku menjauh dulu darinya. Kalau aku dekat dengannya mungkin dia akan banyak bercerita denganku tentang ia dan Aiko."

"Kau benar, Nina, mungkin sebaiknya begitu."

************************

Esoknya, saat di ruang kelas,

"Ayolah, Nina, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, mana Nina yang biasanya ceria ? Tidak usahlah kamu memikirkannya, itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah bersedih, biarkanlah waktu berjalan." hibur Ayu yang mulai agak heran dengan Nina yang tampak begitu patah hati.

"Ayu," Kaji mengejutkan Ayu, "Maukah kau makan bersamaku siang ini, di kedai dekat rumahku ?" Pipi Ayu jadi tampak kemerahan. Walaupun mereka sudah jadian, tapi Ayu tetap saja malu-malu

"Tentu saja mau, Kaji, " jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi biasanya kau kan makan bersama Tsujiai ?"

"Ah, tidak, ia nampaknya sangat sibuk dengan Aiko. Jadi kupikir dia pasti tak akan bisa. " Kaji melihat ke arah Tsujiai yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas dengan Aiko. "Mereka tampak sangat akrab ya ?" sambung Tsujiai. Ayu pun melirik ke arah Nina. Nina jadi tampak sedih lagi. Matanya kembali seperti berkaca-kaca. Segera Ayu menariknya keluar.

"Nina, ayolah, senyum, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu !"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa Ayu ? ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku jatuh cinta, jadi pasti aku tak akan mudah melupakannya !"

Ayu pun tampak berpikir. Ia ingin sahabatnya mendapat kepastian tentang Tsujiai daan Aiko. Dan juga ia mempunyai firasat, bahwa Tsujiai juga menyukai Nina, seperti yang dilihatnya selama ini, sikap Tsujiai terhadap Nina, cara berbicaranya terhadap Nina, dan lain sebagainya, yang mebuatnya yakin akan itu semua. Ayu pun teringat sesuatu, dan mendapat ide tentang sebuah rencana.

"Nina, maukah kamu ikut bersamaku hari Minggu nanti ? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kakak sepupuku yang akan pergi ke Kyoto."

"Baiklah, Ayu."

***********************

Hari Minggu, Nina datang ke rumah Ayu untuk menemaninya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia menjadi terkejut ketika melihat Kaji dan Tsujiai juga ada disana.

"Ayu, kesini sebentar !" Nina menarik tangan Ayu.

"Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Ayu seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Mengapa mereka berdua juga ikut ? Kau kan tidak bilang mereka akan ikut juga ? Kalau tahu ada Tsujiai mungkin aku tidak akan ikut. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengannya dulu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit lebih baik." Nina berkata dan seolah ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mengapa kau jadi seperti menutup hatimu padanya, Nina ? Aku punya firasat kalau di juga menyukaimu !"

"Sama sekali tidak mungkin, Ayu, dia sudah pasti menyukai Aiko kan ?"

"Apakah itu pasti Nina ? Beranikanlah dirimu menanyakannya pada Tsujiai !" Ayu memegang kedua bahu Nina.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan Ayu, itu hanya akan membuatku sakit dan menangis !"

"Yakinlah, Nina, kalau kau hanya menduganya seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau akan membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu, ayolah, tanya dia !"

"Mungkin nanti akan kucoba…… Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, Ayu…." jawab Nina agak ragu-ragu.

"Nah, begitu, kamu harus menanyakannya, siapa tahu ini akan membuka kebahagiaan bagimu, Nina." Mereka pun menghampiri Kaji dan Tsujiai yang sudah menunggu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Sepertinya serius sekali ?" kata Kaji.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa… Urusan perempuan." kata Ayu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Nina hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Nina ? Kurang enak badan lagi ?" tanya Tsujiai memandang Nina.

"Ah, tidak, kok, cuma sedikit mengantuk saja… Ahahaha…" sahut Nina sambil tertawa.

"Ayo, kita pergi !" ajak Ayu. Kaji dan Tsujiai pun mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju…………

"Oh, ya, Kaji, bisakah kau membantuku memilihkan barang yang bagus di toko itu ?" Ayu menunjuk toko yang menjual alat-alat olahraga. "Kakakku itu suka sekali _baseball_, jadi kau mungkin dapat membantuku."

"Dengan senang hati, Ayu." Mereka pun meninggalkan Nina dan Tsujiai berdua.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya, kami tidak akan lama." kata Ayu, sambil berlalu ia pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Nina.

"Ayolah, Nina, lakukan itu !"

15 menit menunggu, Ayu dan Kaji belum juga keluar dari toko itu. Akhirnya Nina memutuskan untuk menanyakannya. Padahal ia menunggu ,mereka berdua keluar secepatnya, hingga ia tak jadi menanyakannya, sebab ia masih sangat ragu-ragu.

"Emm….Tsujiai, ada apa di antara kau dan Aiko ? Semenjak ia pindah kalian jadi nampak sering bersama…."

"Oh, Aiko ya…Dia itu sepupuku, sekaligus temanku waktu kecil dulu. Kami jadi sering bersama karena ia berminat mengikuti ekskul yang sama denganku, yaitu tenis, karena tak ada yang bisa ia tanya sebab dia murid baru, maka akulah yang jadi tempat bertanya bagi dia."

Nina jadi merasa sangat lega daripada sebelumnya. Seakan beban dan kesedihan yang menumpuk dibahunya sudah hilang. "Kukira kau dengannya menjalin hubungan semacam kekasih, begitu." jawab Nina agak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dengannya jadian ?" tanya Tsujiai yang membuat Nina kembali malu dan memerah.

"A..ti..tidak apa-apa. Cuma ingin tahu."

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai kan, Nina ?"

Nina menjadi berdebar-debar, ditanya begitu oleh orang yang disukainya sendiri.

"I..iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Siapa dia ?"

"Di..dia…ah, bukan urusanmu…Hehe,," Nina berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kau sendiri, punya orang yang kau sukai juga kan Tsujiai ? Bohong kalau tidak !" Nina kembali ceria.

"Punya."

"Bolehkah aku tahu ?" Nina pun jadi semakin berdebar. Ia berharap sekali kalau jawabannya ini akan membuatnya senang, tapi disisi lain ia juga semakin takut kalau-kalau jawaban ini akan membuatnya sakit hati dua kali lipat lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya.

"Orang itu sekarang berada di sebelahku." katanya tanpa melihat ke Nina. Matanya asyik melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Nina menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. kalau-kalau ada cewek lain yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Siapa sih ?" tanya Nina.

"Kau tidak sadar ya……Dia itu kamu, Nina…" katanya memandang ke mata Nina.

Nina mendadak jadi memerah lagi. "Benarkah itu ?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong untuk hal seserius ini, Nina. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu. Tapi karena kau menyukai orang lain, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku ini."

"Tsujiai, orang yang kusuka itu sekarang berada di depanku, dan sedang memandangku…." Nina tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Tsujiai meraih tangan Nina dan memegangnya erat. Ayu dan Kaji yang baru saja kembali dan melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, teman." kata Kaji.

"Ayu, terima kasih, ya…" kata Nina.

"Ya, Nina. Benarkan apa yang kubilang ?"

"Untung saja aku mengikuti kata-katamu, Ayu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan benar-benar membuat kesalahan terbesarku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di sana ? Untuk merayakan hari yng menyenangkan ini." ajak Kaji.

"Tentu saja ! Ayo !" ajak Ayu yang kemudian diikuti Nina dan Tsujiai.

Nina merasa sangat amat bahagia. Rasa yang ia kira hanya akan ia pendam sendiri, dan sempat membuatnya sedih dan merasakan yang namanya putus asa terhadap cinta, sekarang saja ia tidak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Ayu padanya, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan sebahagia ini atas kedua rasa yang menyatu. Dan perwujudan dari kedua rasa yang menyatu itu adalah tangan hangat yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

********************~OWARI~********************

Kalo udda dibaca,,, kalo mau juga, ya..... REVIEW yagg....


End file.
